le secret de deeks
by pinote-hot132
Summary: bonjour gang, honnêtement c'est ma première fic et je ne sais pas trop comment cela fonctionne, donc soyez indulgent envers moi et n'oublier pas les commentaires. j'espère que vous aller aimer. une partie de la fic repose sur le secret de deeks


Scène modifié de l'épisode 17 de la saison 2 et après…

Ce matin-là Deeks se réveilla de bonne humeur et alla faire son jogging habituel. Cependant en allant chercher son café et son journal a son marché habituel, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait : deux braqueur étaient dans la supérette lors de son entré. Deeks maitrisa celui qui était devant la caisse et ne s'aperçu pas du deuxième :

 **Propriétaire :** Marty attention !

C'était trop tard Deeks était touché de deux balles de calibre .22 à la poitrine.

Un peu plus tard à l'OPS…

 **Sam :** Boom Islande me voila

 **Callen :** je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux aller en Islande?

 **Sam :** parce que j'ai bossé dans tous les endroits où ils ont tournés des James Bond.

 **Callen :** tu as bossé dans tous les endroits où on a tourné des James Bond?

 **Sam :** partout sauf en Islande.

 **Callen :** Dr no?

 **Sam :** Îles de crachis, l'Angleterre et la Jamaïque

 **Callen :** permis de tuer?

 **Sam :** Key West (Floride), les Îles bi mini et les Bahamas. Il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Hetty de nous envoyer en Islande.

 **Callen :** de t'envoyer toi en Islande. T'a oublié Moonraker?

 **Sam :** non pourquoi?

 **Callen :** il ne va pas dans l'espace dans Moonraker?

 **Sam :** en Islande et dans l'espace.

 **Callen :** et ben c'est rater.

 **(Kensi rentre dans l'hacienda avec un soupir)**

 **Kensi :** ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher, c'est toujours pareil, peu importe la tête que tu as à la salle de sport, un type t'accoste et tente sa chance.

 **Callen (en regardant Kensi):** c'est quoi ça? Ce ne serait pas de la fausse modestie?

 **Kensi :** comment ça?

 **Sam :** tu fais semblant de te plaindre mais en fait tu te vante.

 **Kensi :** pas du tout!

 **Callen :** ah si! Tu sous-entends que même dans ton pire état, les mecs te draguent

 **Kensi :** non non non, je ne voulais pas dire ça **(Sam lui coupe la parole)**

 **Sam :** c'est comme si c'est moi qui disait : « je n'arrive pas à croire que pendant le match des Lakers, l'arbitre m'est marché sur les pieds»

 **Kensi :** une petite seconde, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit.

 **Sam (en souriant):** bonjours Hetty

 **(Tout le monde se tourne vers la chef)**

 **Hetty :** Deeks s'est fait tirer dessus! **(les sourires disparaissent et les trois agents deviennent inquiet)**

 **Kensi :** comment il va?

 **Hetty :** il est encore au bloc à l'hôpital pacifique Beach médical.

 **Sam :** c'est arriver quand?

 **Hetty :** ce matin, dans une épicerie sur colvert boulevard

 **Sam :** on prend ma voiture

 **Hetty :** je viens de dire que monsieur Deeks est encore au bloc, je crois que vos talents particuliers seraient bien plus utiles sur la scène de crime.

 **Kensi :** Hetty, euh (elle inspire profondément) Deeks est mon deuxième équipier à qui ça arrive, alors j'aimerais vraiment être présente. (Hetty réfléchis) Écouter je n'étais pas là pour mon premier équiper et quand je suis arrivée il était déjà mort, s'il-vous-plait, je veux y aller.

 **Hetty :** je pense que votre équipier apprécierait de vous voir à son réveil.

 **(Sam et Callen prirent la direction de la scène de crime et Kensi l'hôpital)**

Callen et Sam débute l'enquête et découvre que c'était un piège et avertissent Kensi qu'elle est désormais en mission protection. Peu de temps avant l'appel à l'hôpital, Kensi au chevet de Deeks est en train de se rendent compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour le jeune homme. Pendant qu'elle lui parle Deeks écoute attentivement sa partenaire et se rend compte qu'il y a des choses qu'il devrait lui dire, des choses importantes que seul Hetty et Éric sont au courant et c'est à ce moment que Callen appelle pour prévenir Kensi des avancements de l'enquête. Quand elle raccroche Deeks se réveille et fait le rôle du gars qui a tout oublié juste pour lui faire peur un peu. Pendant le déroulement de l'enquête, Hetty assise dans son bureau contacte les deux seuls proches de Marty Deeks : sa mère ainsi que ça fille de 12ans Rebecca.

 **Margaret (à son bureau):** ici Margaret du centre que puis-je pour vous?

 **Hetty** : bonjour madame Parker je me nomme Hetty Lange et je suis la supérieure de votre ex-mari Marty Deeks.

 **Margaret :** oh mon dieu, il est arrivé quelque chose à mon fils?

 **Hetty :** en effet votre fils s'est fait tirer dessus alors qu'il faisait son jogging matinal.

 **Margaret:** il est où en ce moment?

 **Hetty :** monsieur Deeks est au pacifique Beach médical chambre 256

 **Margaret:** merci beaucoup mademoiselle Lange, je vais passer avec Rebecca ce soir après le travail.

 **Hetty :** j'espère vous y rencontrer ce soir, bonne fin de journée.

 **Margaret:** bonne fin de journée à vous aussi.

L'enquête c'était bien dérouler et les agents avaient fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas Deeks qui était visé mais bien Kensi. Le soir venue Deeks se reposait quand il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir qu'Hetty était assise avec un dossier à la main.

 **Hetty :** bonsoir monsieur Deeks, comment vous sentez vous?

 **Deeks :** pour être honnête, je souffre.

 **Hetty :** j'ai avertis votre mère, elle est sensé venir avec Rebecca tantôt.

 **Deeks :** vous n'auriez pas dû les prévenir je ne veux pas les stresser. **(Au même moment sa mère arrive avec Rebecca)**

 **Margaret :** en ce qui concerne le stresse nous sommes déjà habituer avec ton métier. Comment vas-tu?(en embrassant son fils adoptif sur le front)

 **Hetty :** je crois que je vais vous laisser, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Margaret

 **Margaret :** moi de même Hetty passer une agréable fin de soirée. **(Deeks fit un signe de la main à Hetty)**

 **Deeks :** Bonsoir à toi aussi maman et pour être honnête, j'ai mal. Disons que deux balles dans la poitrine ne fait pas du bien. **(Rebecca se met à pleurer)** Oh ma princesse ne pleure pas, papa va mieux. Vient te coucher à côté de moi. **(La jeune fille va s'installée à côté de son père qui venait de lui faire une place)**

Ils restèrent longtemps un à côté de l'autre jusqu'au moment où se fut le temps de partir

 **Margaret :** bon nous allons te laisser te reposer et de toute façon il se fait tard.

 **Rebecca :** non je veux rester encore un peu

 **Deeks :** Rebecca écoute ta grand-mère et de toute manière tu as école demain.

 **Rebecca :** ok, bonne nuit papa je t'aime, je viens te voir demain. **(Elle donne un bisou à son père et sort de la chambre)**

 **Deeks :** je sors demain. Bon je vais me reposer pour être en forme demain. Bonne nuit maman

 **Margaret :** bonne nuit mon grand

La nuit fut calme pour Marty et il se réveilla de bonne humeur et en forme. Kensi et les gars passèrent le voir avant de se rendre au travail mais c'est Éric qui est venu le chercher vers 3hrs à sa sortie. Une semaine s'est écouler et Éric est venu chercher Deeks étant donné le calme au NCIS.

 **Éric :** hey mec, Hetty m'a donné le reste de l'après-midi, qu'aimerais tu faire?

 **Deeks :** je ne veux pas faire grand-chose et nous devons arrêter au Belmont high school, tu vas rencontrer ta nièce Rebecca.

 **Éric :** je vais enfin la rencontrer. **(Le téléphone de Deeks se mit à sonner)**

 **Deeks (au téléphone) :** ici Marty Deeks à l'appareil

 **Inconnu :** bonjour monsieur Deeks, je suis la principale de votre fille, elle m'a dit de vous téléphoner. Aujourd'hui, Rebecca s'est battue en classe alors qu'une autre fille lui a fait une remarque.

 **Deeks :** Rebecca n'est pas blessé, j'arrive tout de suite j'étais justement en chemin pour venir la chercher.

 **Principale :** votre fille va bien et je vous attends monsieur Deeks.

Deeks et Éric se dirigèrent rapidement à l'école où la principale les attendait en compagnie de Rebecca

 **Rebecca :** Papa, je suis contente que tu sois sorti de l'hôpital (elle regarde Éric à côté) qui est-ce papa?

 **Deeks :** c'est ton oncle Éric, il travaille avec moi et n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation qui y avoir lieu.

 **Principale :** monsieur Deeks puis-je vous parler en privée s'il-vous-plait.

 **Deeks :** bien sûr, Éric surveille Rebecca je reviens

La discussion entre la principale et Deeks se déroula parfaitement bien et Rebecca est expulsée de l'école pour deux jours étant donné qu'elle s'est battue. Deeks revient du bureau avec un visage calme ce qui inquiète Rebecca

 **Rebecca :** et puis papa?

 **Deeks :** tu es expulsé deux jours de l'école pour bagarre, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête?

 **Rebecca :** je suis désolé papa je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et honnêtement elle le mérite, après tous ce qu'elle m'a fait subir.

 **Deeks :** elle te harcèle, c'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé des cours d'auto-défense. Tu n'en a pas besoin, la parole est la pire chose qui peut blesser quelqu'un. **(Il sert sa fille ce qui l'a réconforte)**

De retour à la maison, Deeks va voir immédiatement sa fille pour lui faire un sermon. Deeks va l'amener à l'hacienda pour qu'il puisse l'a surveillé et que si il doit aller sur le terrain c'est tonton Éric qui va la surveiller. Le lendemain matin, Deeks et Rebecca se réveillèrent vers 6 :30 et allèrent prendre un café/chocolat chaud avant de se dirigé vers le quartier général du NCIS. En arrivant, Hetty était déjà là lui souhaitant bon retour et remarquant la présence de Rebecca, Hetty posa la question : « qu'est-ce que votre fille fait ici aujourd'hui? Elle ne devrait pas être à l'école». Deeks expliqua la situation à Hetty qui comprit et laissèrent Rebecca rester pour ses deux jours d'expulsion.

 **Hetty (en s'adressant à Rebecca):** vous êtes une petite rebelle comme votre papa, vous allez faire un excellent agent un jour.

 **Rebecca :** je sais, ma mère me disait toujours que je suis têtu comme mon père et c'est sûr que je vais devenir agent comme lui.

De 7:00 à 8:00, Deeks rattrapait le temps perdu dans ses rapports pendant que Rebecca dessinait dans son cahier de croquis (oui c'est une artiste et elle est très douée). Une fois ses rapports terminés, Deeks décida d'aller tirer un peu histoire de se défouler et Rebecca prit la place de son père et continua a dessiné. À 8 :00 les trois agents arrivèrent en même temps et stoppèrent nette en apercevant la jeune fille assise au bureau de leur équipier. Sam fut le premier a parler.

 **Sam :** bonjour jeune fille comment tu t'appelles?

 **Rebecca :** je me nomme Rebecca en l'honneur de ma grand-mère, tu dois être Sam je suis contente d'enfin connaitre les collègues de mon père.

 **Sam, Kensi et Callen en cœur :** ton père? **(À ce moment Deeks revient du stand de tir et aperçois ses trois collègues immobiles)**

 **Deeks :** je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec ma fille Rebecca. Princesse je te présente Sam, voici Callen et voici Kensi celle qui me protège tous les jours et qui a voir son visage n'est pas très contente que je lui aie caché cette partie de moi

 **Rebecca :** enchantée **(se tournant vers Kensi)** Kensi ne soit pas en colère après mon père, s'il ne vous a jamais parlé de moi c'est qu'il voulait me protégé. **(En se retournant vers les deux hommes)** avant que vous ne posiez la question j'ai été expulsée pendant deux jours de l'école pour bagarre et tante Hetty m'a autoriser à rester avec mon père les deux jours ici.

 **Callen :** on ne peut pas dire que ce n'est pas ta fille, vous êtes pareille.

 **Deeks :** en plus d'être pareille, c'est ma fierté. Rebecca est une artiste, en plus de faire du baseball, basketball et de la natation

Éric et Nell arrive pour annoncer leur affaire

 **Éric :** les mecs, nous avons une affaire. Becky je suis content de te voir aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas trop une torture d'être ici ?

 **Rebecca :** oncle Éric je suis contente de te voir aussi et non au contraire j'adore être là. S'il faut que je me batte plus souvent pour venir, je vais le faire.

 **Deeks :** que je te vois faire ça Rebecca Émilie Deeks. Maintenant reste ici le temps que je vais être briefé et après tu monteras trouver oncle Éric.

L'équipe se dirigea vers le centre des opérations et pour recevoir leurs instructions et partirent sur le terrain. Une fois partit sur le terrain, Rebecca retrouva son oncle Éric dans la salle et l'aida.

 **Éric :** dis donc Becky tu es très doué avec un ordinateur, ça ne te tenterais pas de faire un métier avec des ordinateurs?

 **Rebecca :** je suis très douée mais je ne sais pas si je suis faite pour faire du travail d'ordinateur. J'ai besoin d'action de bougés. J'aimerais bien devenir agent de terrain comme papa et Kensi.

 **Nell :** tu sais Rebecca, je suis analyste mais aussi agent de terrain, je fais les deux. Je ne vais pas souvent sur le terrain mais quand j'y vais c'est une expérience incroyable à chaque fois.

 **Rebecca :** vu de même ce ne serait pas si mal de faire les deux. Merci Nell c'est une bonne idée.

Durant l'enquête, Kensi et Deeks eu une discussion assez animé sur Rebecca car Kensi était en colère du fait que son partenaire, l'homme qu'elle aimait ait une fille de 12 ans. Une fois la dispute terminée, Deeks dit qu'il était désolé Kensi resta bouche bée du sérieux auxquelles elle faisait face et soudain Deeks posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kensi qui se laissa faire. (À modifier : je ne suis pas sûr)

Ils décidèrent de rester leur relation secrète, seule Rebecca était au courant mais l'enquête sur Kensi alla compliquer la chose. Kensi fut arrêté pour des meurtres qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Rebecca et Deeks réagissaient très mal et au cours de l'enquête Kensi fut toucher par un snipper. Par chance, elle portait un gilet par balle. Plus déterminer que jamais à découvrir la vérité sur la mort de son père qu'elle s'enfui sans laisser de trace à ses collègues, ce qui inquiète son partenaire. Pendant qu'elle marchait, Kensi remarqua qu'elle était suivie par une voiture beige et se mit à courir et réussie à se cacher afin de prendre l'inconnu par surprise. Une fois l'homme neutraliser, elle piqua la voiture et alla ce cacher dans un endroit sûr, cependant, elle décida de suivre le GPS qui la mena dans un quartier résidentielle de Los Angeles. Une fois à destination, elle débarqua de la voiture sans faire de bruit et alla vers la maison indiquer sur le GPS.

Pendant ce temps, à l'OPS :

 **Éric :** je l'ai trouvée!

 **Nell :** elle est où?

 **Éric :** la police de Los Angeles à déclarer qu'une femme correspondant à Kensi ait agressé un homme en voiture.

 **Deeks :** c'est bien ma chérie.

 **Nell et Éric :** PARDON!

 **Deeks :** ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire

 **Nell :** me semble oui, je sais que toi et Kensi sommes en couple, tu me le fait à moi Deeks

 **Deeks :** ok tu as gagnée moi et Kensi sommes ensemble depuis 6 mois.

 **Éric :** et tu m'a rien dit, a ton meilleur pote

 **Deeks :** ne le prend pas mal Éric, personne n'était au courant même Nell qui soit dit en passant est la meilleure amie de Kensi, elle vient juste de la deviner. Est-ce qu'on revenir à Kensi s'il-vous-plait.

 **Éric :** ouais d'accord mais tu n'es pas sorti du clos je vais te questionner après l'enquête. Donc Kensi se trouve dans un quartier résidentielle de Encino l'adresse est sur ton téléphone Deeks.

 **Deeks :** merci, prévenez Sam et Callen.

 **Nell et Éric :** pas de problème

Deeks se rendit à la propriété d'une certaine Julia Feldman et trouva Kensi qui observait par la fenêtre.

 **Deeks (Il fit un pas) :** ça va beauté

Elle sortit son arme

 **Deeks :** c'était un compliment, ce n'est pas la peine de me descendre

 **Kensi :** Deeks qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

 **Deeks :** je suis juste venu tabasser des méchants, sauver l'héroïne et repartir à cheval dans le soleil couchant

 **Kensi (qui sourit):** Ah! T'es bête. Ne me fais pas rire. Dès que je bouge, j'ai l'impression qu'on me plante un pic à glace dans les côtes.

 **Deeks :** si tu veux partir, j'ai déplacé ta caisse au coin de la rue

 **Kensi :** je t'ai permis de monter dedans

 **Deeks :** non mais il fallait rester discret

 **Kensi :** t'as raison

 **Deeks :** bon tu laisses regarder pour voir qu'il n'y a pas de casse.

 **Kensi (regardant par la fenêtre) :** ok

Les amoureux rentrèrent dans le garage et Deeks pu vérifier le corps de sa partenaire.

 **Deeks :** t'as une côte de fêler mais pas casser

 **Kensi :** j'ai eu beaucoup de chance

 **Deeks :** bon tu vas me dire qu'elle ait le rapport avec la femme qui vit ici

Kensi ne répondit pas et Deeks poursuivi

 **Deeks :** je te ramène à l'OPS

 **Kensi :** j'ai besoin de tu me rende un service?

 **Deeks :** si c'est te laisser partir, c'est non, je te ramène à l'OPS point barre

 **Kensi :** j'ai besoin que tu mettre cette femme sous protection

 **Deeks (qui commence à se fâcher):** pourquoi

 **Kensi (qui monte d'un ton):** fais ce que je te dis svp

 **Deeks :** pourquoi elle est si importante

 **Kensi :** parce que c'est ma mère.

Deeks est abasourdi, lui qui croyait que la mère de Kensi était morte, celle-ci ne lui a pas tout raconté à son sujet entre temps les gars appelle Kensi pour lui dire qui était le meurtrier et pourquoi il avait agi ainsi et elle décida d'aller parler à la fille de la dernière victime. Pendant ce temps Deeks alla rencontrer sa belle-mère

 **Toc toc toc**

Julia ouvrit la porte

 **Deeks :** madame Blye

 **Julia :** plus maintenant c'est Julia Feldman, je peux vous aider?

 **Deeks :** oui je suis le lieutenant Martin Deeks police de Los Angeles et je suis venu vous chercher pour vous mettre en lieu sûr.

 **Julia :** pourquoi devrais-je vous suivre?

 **Deeks :** je connais Kensi, je travaille même avec

 **Julia :** ma fille est dans la police?

 **Deeks :** si on veut. Écouter je vous promets que si vous me suivez, vous allez revoir votre fille.

 **Julia :** vous ignorer tous de ce qui c'est passer alors pourquoi elle voudrait me revoir?

 **Deeks :** je suis aussi son petit-ami et je sais être très convainquant donc vous allez la revoir

 **Julia :** vu comme ça, je vous suis

Julia prit ses affaires et suivi son beau-fils. Le trajet ce fit dans le silence et une fois arriver au hangar à bateau, lui et Julia rentrèrent et Callen, Sam et bien entendu Rebecca les attendaient.

 **Rebecca :** PAPA, tu es enfin de retour et pourquoi maman n'est pas là **(Rebecca faisait la mou)**

 **Deeks (qui serra sa fille) :** écoute ma chérie maman à des choses importantes à régler mais t'inquiète elle va être à la maison ce soir.

 **Julia (qui vit toute la scène)** : Marty c'est votre fille

 **Deeks (qui souriait) :** Rebecca, Callen, Sam, je vous présente Julia Feldman, la mère de Kensi

Callen et Sam était sous le choc tandis que Rebecca était toute contente

 **Rebecca :** je suis ravie de faire te connaissance. Papa tu penses que je peux l'appeler grand-mère

 **Deeks :** c'est à Julia de décider mon cœur

 **Julia :** rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, vient ici mon trésor. **(Julia serra fort sa petite fille)** je n'aurais jamais cru connaitre mes petits-enfants un jour.

Deeks expliqua à Julia que Kensi n'était pas sa mère biologique, mais sa mère adoptive car la mère biologique de Rebecca était morte en lui donnant naissance. Peu de temps après le choc, les gars se mirent enfin à communiquer

 **Julia :** vous savez que vous me regarder fixement **(en regardant Callen)**

 **Callen :** désoler, c'est qu'on connait Kensi depuis des années **(à ce moment Sam lui coupe la parole)**

 **Sam :** enchanter madame, venez-vous assoir.

 **Julia (en se dirigeant vers un siège en compagnie de Rebecca) :** vous avez des manières de militaire?

 **Sam :** la Navy madame.

 **Deeks :** Julia voulez-vous un café, de l'eau…

 **Julia :** je prendrais bien un café

Deeks prépara un café à sa belle-mère et un chocolat chaud à sa fille et leur apportât. La discussion entre les agents et Julia allait bien et Deeks en apprit beaucoup sur Kensi. Un peu plus tard Éric ce connecta sur la Tv

 **Éric :** hey les gars Kensi vient d'appeler avec le téléphone fixe de Julia

 **Callen :** hey merde, Peter va piéger Kensi

 **Sam :** non c'est Kensi qui l'a piégé.

 **Deeks :** bon les gars on y va et Julia pouvez-vous surveiller Rebecca s'il-vous-plait

 **Julia :** pas de problème Marty et ramener moi ma fille en vie

 **Deeks :** je vais m'en assurer

Les trois agents partirent en direction de la maison de Julia où 4 hommes lourdement armés commencèrent à tirer. Les trois agents ainsi que Granger réussirent à les élimer et pendant ce temps Kensi donnait du fil à retorde au meurtrier de son père et celle-ci réussit à le poignarder et le pousser en bas des escaliers. Les quatre hommes arrivèrent en criant le nom de Kensi

 **Kensi :** tout va bien les gars, il peut encore être sauvé mais ne compter pas sur moi pour vous aider

À ce moment clairmont sorti une arme et s'apprêtait à tirer sur Kensi mais Granger le tua aussitôt. L'enquête terminée Sam, Callen et Kensi se dirigèrent vers l'OPS tandis que Deeks alla porter sa belle-mère chez elle et ramena Rebecca à l'hacienda.

 **Rebecca :** MAMAN, je suis tellement contente que tu aille bien, je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi

 **Kensi :** oh ma chérie, maman va bien **(elle serra sa fille adoptive et les deux se mirent à pleurer)**

Une fois qu'elles se sont relâchées Kensi alla embrasser son compagnon et à ce moment Hetty arriva

 **Hetty :** donc vous êtes ensembles tous les deux

 **Kensi et Deeks :** oui, et cela fait bientôt 7 mois que nous sommes ensembles.

 **Hetty :** vous pouvez continuer de travailler ensemble à une condition : votre vie privée reste privée, je ne veux pas qu'elle interfère avec votre travaille.

 **Densi :** parfait, nous resteront professionnel.

Un peu plus tard

 **Deeks :** tu devrais aller voir ta mère

 **Kensi :** pourquoi, elle m'en veut c'est sûr

Rebecca arrive au même moment

 **Rebecca :** écoute maman grand-mère veut ravoir la fille qu'elle a perdu, tu lui manques

 **Kensi :** Grand-mère? Becky tu l'as rencontré?

 **Deeks :** oui c'est ta mère qui l'a surveillé pendant qu'on était venue te secourir, et pour être honnête, elle a pleuré quand elle a su qu'elle était grand-mère, elle était folle de joie. De plus Rebecca l'adore donc tu n'as pas le choix de renouer.

 **Kensi :** bon d'accord j'y vais

Donc Deeks et Rebecca rentrèrent à la maison, Kensi, elle se dirigea chez sa mère. Kensi sonna à la porte et Julia ouvrit la porte

 **Julia :** alors comme ça tu es agent fédéral

 **Kensi :** ouais et ça été une longue journée maman

Kensi se mit à pleurer et sa mère la réconforta

 **Julia :** tu veux rentrer?

 **Kensi :** avec plaisir

Kensi rentra dans la maison de sa mère et discutèrent longtemps afin de rattraper le temps perdu et puis Kensi rentra à la maison et alla border sa fille et alla se coucher auprès de l'homme qu'elle aime.

FIN.


End file.
